The Nightmare
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Princess Sparkle has a nightmare involving her fellow Spider Riders, she must confide in her big brother.


My 11th SR fic. Contains fluffiness.

It was a peaceful night in Arachna Castle. The Spider Riders were all in bed, sleeping peacefully, except for Lumen. The prince kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. He never had trouble sleeping, he was always getting enough sleep at night, including the naps he took during the day.

"Must...sleep." He whispered to himself. Eventually, he selected his sleeping position. Slowly, his eyelids began to droop down. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a ear-piercing scream emerged.

Lumen shot up straight away, wondering where the scream came from. He sighed, thinking that he was just hearing things. But when he heard the scream again, which was louder, he realised that it was really happening and he got out of bed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

Annoyed that he was being disturbed from sleeping, Lumen walked up to the door. "OK, I've had it!" he spoke, his voice sounding slightly angry. "Whichever one of you is keeping-" he opened the door and was stunned at who the visitor was.

"Sparkle?" he gasped.

"Hi, Lumen." Sparkle greeted him, her voice sounding shaky.

"What's wrong?" Lumen asked, wondering why she was up at this time.

"I...had a nightmare. A terrifying nightmare." Sparkle replied, her voice sounding even more shaky.

"A nightmare? What was it about?" Lumen asked.

"Well it..." Sparkle began to speak. She tried to continue, but she just trembled.

"It's alright, Sparkle, you can tell me." Lumen reassured her.

Sparkle looked up at her brother, then she burst into tears and ran to him. Lumen knelt down and the little princess buried her face in his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Sparkle..." Lumen spoke. "It's alright, don't cry. How about you tell me about your dream?"

Sparkle let go of Lumen and started trembling again. "N-no...I d-don't want to." She said, shaking her head.

"But you might feel better if you do." Lumen told her.

Sparkle sniffed and nodded her head. "It was awful..." she began. "...th-there was...there was..."

Lumen realised she was struggling to speak properly. "It's OK, Sparkle, just calm down, take a deep breath."

Sparkle did so and then opened her mouth to speak again. "...b-blood...everywh-"

"Blood?" Lumen interrupted her.

"Y-yes...and you...Hunter...Igneous...Corona and...Magma...w-were..." Sparkle paused and she started to cry again.

"We were what?" Lumen asked, sounding worried.

"...d-dead...the...invectids...killed...you guys...I-I...was the only one left...I was terrified..." Sparkle put her head in her hands, still sobbing. "P-please...brother...d-don't die...please...don't die!"

Lumen's eyes widened. He was heartbroken to see his sister like this. "Don't worry, sis." He said, giving her a hug. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are the others. We'll be here for you, always."

Sparkle lifted her head up. "You will?"

"Of course." Lumen replied. "You know the only good thing about nightmares?"

Sparkle shook her head. "Not really."

"They can never happen." Lumen explained. "This one you had will NEVER happen."

"But what if it does?" Sparkle asked.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about." Lumen said, comfortingly.

Sparkle stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "I don't?" She wondered.

Lumen nodded. "No. Nothing at all."

Sparkle smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." she said "But I'm too scared to go back to my room, I might end up having the nightmare again..."

Lumen sighed. "Are you saying you want to sleep with me?"

The princess nodded. "Alright then." Lumen said, getting back into bed.

Sparkle walked over and Lumen shifted over so she had enough room. Sparkle eventually snuggled down and fell asleep. Lumen saw this, smiled and also fell asleep, unaware that Corona and Igneous were watching.

"That has got to be one of the most cutest moments I have ever seen in my life..." Corona whispered.

"It sure is..." Igneous agreed.

* * *

_**That was cute, wasn't it? R & R!**_


End file.
